


Exploring

by Princess_Crystal



Series: The Adventures Of Philip Hamilton & Angelica Hamilton [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Modern AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Crystal/pseuds/Princess_Crystal
Summary: Philip Hamilton is left to watch over Angelica Hamilton as Eliza and Alexander go to work.





	Exploring

Angelica was a bit unsettled, not gonna lie. Philip decided to explore town while Alex and Eliza were at work. She's used to one of them being with her, not it's just Pip.  
"Philip, what if we die out here and no one can find the bodies." She mumbled, holding onto his hand because she was spooked.  
This was the more shady side of town, Angelica didn't appreciate it.

"We'll be fine. I know how to fight." Philip said confidently, squeezing her hand a little.  
"Where do you want to go?"

Angelica pursed her lips. He won't be too tough against switch blades or a gun but okay.  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?" She asked, moving closer to him. They already left the house Angel wanted to stay in, she doesn't care what happens next.

"Why don't we get ice cream or something?" Philip asked. That's what 13 year old's like, right?

Angelica nodded.  
"I like ice cream, we could do that." She looked up at Pip. "Can we not go to the Dairy Queen where that one creepy guy named Mike is always at?"  
Mike isn't a pleasant guy. He's a bit spooky.

"Sure." Philip said, deciding on taking her into an ice cream shop. It was the closest, anyways. He walked into said shop and looked around. It looked very nice, the walls were light blue, the counter was white, and the tables were light pink. Angelica really enjoyed that ice cream shop. It was aesthetically pleasing. Pink and blue were her two favorite colors.It wasn't creepy like the Dairy Queen Peggy always takes them to. She smiled at the scenery.  
"This seems nice." She walked on up to the casing where you could see the different ice creams laid out. She scanned them, thinking hard on what she wants.  
You can't just rush these things. They take time.

Philip decided he wanted vanilla- like the basic guy he is. He ordered vanilla ice cream as he waited for Angelica.  
"Angie, please hurry." Philip said. She always takes too long.

Angelica ignored him. As she usually does. It took a while, but she decided on a strawberry cone that had bits of Oreo's in it. All the waiting for that. She smiled up at Philip.  
"Thank you, Pip." She said, grabbing onto his hand again.

Philip sighed in relief when she finally decided.  
"You're welcome, Angie." Philip said, letting Angelica hold his hand. He's the type of guy who wont care about holding his sister's hand in public. He lead her over to a empty table and sat down, the lady who was taking their ice cream orders waited until Angelica ordered as well, she was currently making them, it didn't take long until she walked over and set the ice creams down on the table.  
"Enjoy!" He said with a smile, to which Philip responded with a "thank you".

Angelica sat down and waited patiently for the ice cream. She kicked her legs a little, may or may not be trying to start an intense foot battle under the chair with Philip.  
When the lady came with the orders, she smiled up her.  
"Thank you, ma'am!" She took the cone, taking a small lick from it. She was still kicking Philips legs, looking him right in the eyes as she did so.

Philip glared a little at Angelica, moving his legs away as he took a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, his ice cream came in a small foam cup with a plastic spoon.

Angelica just gave him a sweet smile. She slumped down a little so she could kick his legs again, doing the little leg wrap around one leg thing.  
She just ate her ice cream while moving Pips leg back and forth, happy as can be. Nothing special.

Philip sighed and shook his head, just letting it happen as he ate the ice cream. This is fine. Angelica ate her ice cream slowly. She usually eats slow and takes ten years to order something. When she was finally done, she released his leg, sitting up again  
"Now what?"

Philip shrugged, he already finished his ice cream a while ago.  
"Where do you want to go?"

Angelica shrugged as well.  
"To the park?" She suggested, getting up and throwing the foam cup away in the trash can.

Philip nodded.  
"Alright." He said, standing up and reaching out his hand to Angelica and taking her hand, walking out of the ice cream shop.

Angelica eagerly took his hand. She always felt less tense holding his hand, her bestest friends hand.  
"I bet I can get higher than you on the swings." Angelica said, not even looking up at him.

Philip tsked.  
"Yeah right." He said.  
"I bet I can get higher than you." He said, not looking at her either as he made his way to the park.

"No you can't." She simply replied, just casually walking. "I bet you five dollars I can swing higher." She said, a small smirk on her face. She was really smug about this.

Philip has long legs, he can do this.  
"Yes I can." Philip said.  
"Okay, fine." He agreed. He was ready for this. He was the swing master back when his school has swings.

Angelica has no power, yet she still thought she could defeat Philip. She was the defending champion of her title,  
Until he left her in third grade for middle school.  
"I had two more years of practice to perfect my skills. Before you left me for middle school."

"I've been practicing for far longer than you, Miss. Angelica Hamilton." Philip said. He practiced when he was a child, he always left with Eliza or Alexander to go to the park and swing on the swings. He's got this.

Angelica gave him a look.  
"Well, Mr. Philip Hamilton, I'll have you know that I went to this very park while you were out doing your stupid high school clubs in middle school!" She snapped back. Once they arrived to the park, she yeeted to the swing where she usually sits on, getting on it. It was the highest swing.

"High school clubs are important!" Philip said. The swing Angelica got on was folded on the bar, so he folding his as well to make it even. He sat on the swing, smiling.  
"Ready?"

Shit, he found out her secrets. Angelica didn't let that dull her pride, she has this in the bag. Philip is old and hasn't been on a swing in a while, he is a whole two years older than her, hes a nerd.  
"Yeah. 3... 2 ... 1." And with that, Angelica kicked of the ground to give her an extra boost, then pumped as fast as her little legs could go.

Philip moved as far back on the swing as possible, he held onto the chains and took a running start, easily going higher because of his long legs, smiling with a small laugh.

Angelica was sweating a little. Wait, she can beat the system.  
"We never agreed who can do it faster. We just said the highest, whoever can go higher." She said, still kicking and gaining that height.

Philip rolled his eyes,  
"Okay." He said, a but grumpy.  
"We need to make sure we go up at the same to see who's the highest." Philip said, still gaining some height. He'll win this, he now how to get higher while on the swing from years of practice.

Angelica stands no chance. She just wants to see if she's better than Philip at anything.  
She's not.  
"Okay-." She was starting to lose hope. She was going high, but Phillip seems to be the cooler kid here. When they went up at the same time, she was just an inch behind Philip.  
Angelica stared ahead, slowly losing height.  
You can't say where the road goes.

Philip smiled in triumph, dragging his shoes on the floor to stop from swinging so high. He looked at her smugly.  
"What now?"

Angelica slowly stopped swinging and waited for Philip to come to a stop as well. She looked at him in the eyes, her expression blank.  
"The Fire Nation attacks." She got up then lunged at him, latching onto him and started to taser his sides with her finger.

Philip screamed a little when Angelica lunged at him, almost falling off the swing. He stared down at her, confused.  
"What- What are you doing?"

"I'm attacking you, I'm The Fire Nation and I'm attacking you." She knew he was immune to tickling, so she just jabbed her fingers into his sides. It didn't really hurt him.  
"Oh." Philip simply said. He sat there for a moment, then picked her up, holding her as if she was a football.  
"Okay lets go home."

Well okay, Angelica was weak, she just never accepted that. She crossed her arms, glaring at the ground. She hated when he did that.  
"Yes please. If dad is worried that we're dead or something, this is your own fault." Eliza didn't get home from work at this time as she worked the night shift at a 24/7 Starbucks, but Alexander sure was.

"Oh shit." Philip murmured, then promptly ran home.  
Alexander, was indeed, freaking out. He was pacing around the living room. They trusted Philip to take care of Angelica and now they're both gone! When Philip opened the door, he has a small awkward smile on his face as he put Angelica on the floor.  
"Hey, dad.." Angelica was a bit shook. Oh damn, this might end badly for her bestest buddo. She doesn't want that. When they got home, Angelica just stood there with her gaze dropped to the ground and her hands behind her back.  
"Hi..." She said quietly, tensing up a little. She usually choked up around Alexander.  
She'll get there to defending Pip, she just has to not be scared shitless.

Alexander instantly ran towards them, dropping to the floor and bringing Angelica into a hug, bringing Philip down and hugging him with his right arm.  
"Oh my god you're both okay-" Alexander said, relieved.  
"Where did you both go? Why did you leave?" Alexander asked quickly, not breaking the hug.

Angelica tensed up as she was hugged. She stood there then slowly hugged back, trying to think of what the hell to say.  
"Dad..." She quietly said, grabbing onto Philips hand gently. "We're both perfectly fine, nothing happened to us." She said quietly, doing her best to stand up in this situation. "We left because we were really bored here, I wanted to go out, Pip didn't want to but I begged him. We went to an ice cream shop and the park." Angelica squeezed his hand a little.  
That story didn't sound right Angel, wait one moment.

Alexander was confused. That didn't sound like something Angelica would do.  
"No, no. I wanted to leave, Angelica didn't want to but I made her. I'm sorry." Philip said, squeezing Angelica's hand gently.  
"I don't care what happened as long as you two are safe." Alexander said gently kissing both of their foreheads. Angelica gave Philip the side eye, doing a small sigh.  
Angelica just nodded, kissing Alexanders cheek then pulling him in closer. This is one of the rare times Alex will hug her, she needs to cherish this.

Alexander smiled when his cheek was kissed.  
"So.. we're not in trouble?" Philip asked after a while. Alexander sighed.  
"No, you're not. Just ask me or Eliza next time you decide to leave the house, please?" Alexander said. He doesn't like grounding his children. That's usually Eliza's job, Eliza does usually ground their asses. She doesn't hesitate, if they do some dumb stuff, they get punished. Alexander always, ALWAYS, feels horrible about grounding them, he feels like they hate him even more when he does that so he just can't do it. He leaves it to Eliza. Eliza does not give a damn if they hate her or not. If they deserve it, they get grounded.  
Angelica nodded.  
"Okay... thank you for not grounding us." She said quickly, still not letting go of Alexander. He stays there now, he stays there forever. Alexander nodded, standing up- with Angelica still in his arms.  
"You're welcome, Angelica. You both are very lucky I didn't call Eliza. She would have grounded both of you." Alexander said, smiling a little at the thought of his wife.  
"Now, I missed both of you so we're going to cuddle right now with a movie." Alexander said, making his way to the couch. Philip smiled and nodded. Any chance to spend time with their dad is always great.

Angelica was surprised when she was still in his arms. He never picks her up, what kind of sorcery is going on here.  
But she wasn't complaining. She wrapped both arms around him this time, resting her chin on his shoulder. She was smiling, that's the first time she ever really smiled around Alex.  
"We could watch Anastasia." She suggested softly, doing a wicked grin at Philip. Alexander couldn't see it, she was facing behind him.  
Angelica was a little devil to Philip.

Philip glared at her.  
"Or we could watch Cats Don't Dance." Philip said, crossing his arms.  
Alexander sat on the couch, setting Angelica on his lap and getting the remote, wrapping his right arm around her. Philip sat next to Alexander and leaned into his father, to which Alexander wrapped his left arm around Philip.  
"If you two don't decide on something, I'm choosing." Alexander said.

Angelica glared back. She wanted the Anastasia, damnit!  
She was happy though once Alexander set her down in his lap. She leaned back against him, gently grabbing Philips hand. No matter what she holds his hand, even if they're mad at each other.  
"We can watch Cats Don't Dance." She said quietly, deciding to give up and let Philip have what he wants.

Alexander nodded, putting the movie on and holding his children closer. Philip smiled and squeezed Angelica's hand gently in thanks.  
"I love you both." Alexander murmured, kissing the top of both of their heads.

Angelica smiled a little.  
"I love you, too." She said, crossing her legs and getting fully comfy on Alexander..When the movie started, she softly sighed, but lived through it. She saw this like a million times, but Philip has watched Anastasia a lot as well, so they're even.

Alexander had only seen the movie a few times, so he watched intently.  
"I love you, too, dad." Philip said, smiling, to which Alexander smiled as well. He wont tell Eliza what happened today, it'll just be their secret.

Angelica tried watching it through, but it was late and a little past her bedtime she set for herself. She dozed off a few times but snapped back awake when a noise on the TV happened. But soon, she did fall asleep rested against Alexander and holding Philips hand loosely.

Alexander smiled down at Angelica.  
"I'm going to put her in her room." Alexander whispered to Philip. Philip nodded and let Alexander gently pick Angelica up and carry her to her room, carefully laying her down and setting a blanket on top of her, quietly closing the door and walking back into the living room with Philip, wrapping an arm around him again and resumed watching the movie.

Guess who came home when the movie was almost finished? It was our home girl Eliza.  
She walked in, doing a deep sigh and tossing her Starbucks visor thing on the table along with taking off the apron and hanging it on a chair.  
"Hey." She mumbled, walking over to them and kissing both of her babies on the head. "How was your day?" She murmured to Alexander, resting her chin on his head as she watched. She also gently ruffled Philips hair.

Philip was half asleep so he all he could do was mumble in response.  
"It was good." He said quietly with a small smile on his face once his head was kissed.

Eliza smiled at Pip. He was so cute, even when he's a 15 year old little shit.  
"Were the kids fine home alone?" She asked, gently grabbing onto Alexanders hands.

Alexander nodded, acting as naturally as possible.  
"Yeah they were fine. Nothing was broken and no one got hurt." He said, gently kissing her hands.

Eliza didn't suspect anything. She was too tired to give a damn.  
"That's good.." She pulled her hands away then sat down on the couch next.to Alexander, leaning against him. "How was Jefferson?"

"Shh, Eliza, we don't say bad words like that in front of Philip!" He whispered.  
"But he was an asshole like usual. Nothing changed."

Eliza just smiled and did a small snort.  
"Ah, that's good. You didn't yell at him too much, did you?" She asked, kissing his cheek.

"I couldn't help it." He said, pressing a soft kiss to Eliza's lips.  
"I'm going to bring Philip to bed, okay?" He said, picking said teenager up and carrying him into his room, doing the same process he did with Angelica. Once he was done he went back over to the couch and brought Eliza into his arms.

Eliza just laughed softly and shook her head. She expects nothing else from Alexander. She nodded and waited patiently for Philip to be brought to his room and sleep. Once Alex came back, Eliza leaned against him, her hands gently gripping his arms.  
"I love you..."

"I love you, too." Alexander said sweetly, kissing her on the top of the head, hugging her tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
